


Missing Memories

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Revali's gale, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Vah Medoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Link wasn't looking forward to speaking with Revali's ghost after defeating Windblight.  In fact, if he could avoid the asshole he would.Revalink Week Day 6 - Vah Medoh/Master Cycle
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142
Collections: Revalink Week 2020





	Missing Memories

“You made it. I never thought you would.”

Link turned, hearing the voice he had only recently come to recognize as Revali’s, but couldn’t see the Rito.

“One hundred years is a long time, hero. Don’t say you don’t remember me?”

Turning back to the main terminal of Vah Medoh, Link shook his head. He wanted to remember, truly he did, but everything before the Shrine of Resurrection was foggy. A warm breeze started up around him, despite how high up the Divine Beast was.

“Hey, Link.”

Revali’s voice was closer now, softer, and almost sad. Link kept his eyes on the terminal, knowing that at some point he would have to speak to this Champion’s ghost just like he had with Mipha and Daruk. To his surprise, a gentle warmth filled his body, starting from his chest, and he turned.

“Finally, you’ve returned.”

The Rito wasn’t as tall as he remembered. Link felt his heart skip slightly for reasons he couldn’t quite place, and he waved.

“Still as silent as ever, eh?” Revali teased. “Not to worry, I can talk enough for both of us.”

‘I can talk,’ Link signed, ‘It just hurts. It’s been a hundred years, if Impa is to be believed.’

“It has been one hundred years, Link. Medoh and I have waited for you for one hundred years. That matters little now, though.” He took a hesitant step forward, a frown gracing his beak. “I don’t have much time. I need you to understand.”

‘What is there to understand? In the one memory of you I have, you challenged me to a duel.’

Revali shook his head. “In all our petty fights, there was never malice. I have to give you something, and please understand, had I lived, this gift would have been much more worthwhile.”

‘You’re going to give me your special technique, I know.’

“Link, please. I love…”

They looked at each other silently for a moment, and the knight could tell Revali was battling internally about some thing or another.

When he spoke again, his voice was more steady. “Well, it matters not. Please accept this, what has become known as Revali’s Gale.”

Link was lifted into the air by a strong gust of wind, and he turned over so as to land on his feet as it passed. Revali’s expression had gone cold, and the blond understood that his missing memories were preventing the Rito from telling him everything. He stepped forward to pick up the heart container that had dropped from Windblight, and when he looked back up, Revali was gone. The terminal began to fade.

Just before Vah Medoh disappeared in the light, Link heard, “I will always love you.”


End file.
